Cosplay As
by BetweenIandGirl
Summary: "All of us love cosplay, We love cosplay as our favorite character. Include us, BoBoiBoy fans... but all of us had different reason to cosplay as them."-OC. Warning: BoBoiBoy just minor character here, male reader pov, etc


**BoBoiBoy belongs to Monsta**

 **Story belongs to me**

 **Warning: story 90% not about BoBoiBoy, typo, Male Reader POV, etc**

 **OCs can you imagine**

 **.**

 **.**

"Waaah... this place is amazing!"say a girl behind me, she always feel amazed when we (or I say just she) are in carnaval.

"Huh... you already say that forthy five times..."I'm just say what I think.

"Hahaha... sorry... I didn't know you can cosplay as BoBoiBoy, but you know... your personality is like his Thunderstorm! Hahaha..."she laugh at me.

"Huh... what ever..."

Oh yeah, I didn't introduce my self. Well, you can imagine me as one of BoBoiBoy fans... because now I'm cosplay as him... and a girl that behind me is... is my only friend, also she was a big BoBoiBoy fans. I always see she was fangirling if she found something new about BoBoiBoy, especially if it related BoBoiBoy power and secret. I'm not a big fans of this super hero, but I still a fan of him. But sometimes...

"I think you must cosplay as BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm than this original BoBoiBoy..."

I'm envy to BoBoiBoy... Don't worry I didn't want to kill or disturb him.

"Yeah... I know... but I just have it."I was reply to her comment.

"This is BoBoiBoy carnaval, why you didn't buy some more costume about him?"she was suggest for... buy some BoBoiBoy costume? In this carnaval? Oh... this is BoBoiBoy carnaval.

I just stop walking, she stop too, "Hear to me, I have a thinking why I cosplay as original BoBoiBoy..."

"What? Because your money was low?"huh? she was think my money was low?

"No, buddy... it was a private and..."I just think before I continue my word.

"And... what?"

"And this maybe will be surprise for you..."yeah, I have surprise for her, but I didn't want show it today.

"Huh? Surprise? This is not my birthday..."I already guess she will say that.

"Well, I didn't tell you it's now! It will be someday!"I didn't know why I shout in front of her.

"Wow, wow, wow... calmdown..."she was calming down me.

"Huh..."I just take off my boboiboy costume and replace it with my red cap and black jacket and give this costume to her.

"Why you take off your costume?"she asking.

"Nah, take it... you can have this."

"Eeeh!? This is what you say surprise!?"she shout with shock.

"No... this is not surprise that I say before... it's different..."

"B-but why you give it to me?"she asking again.

"I look you don't have this costume, so I give it to you... and this is because I will..."I stopped my word again.

"You will?"

"I will move to another city..."

"WHAT!? WHY YOU SUDDENLY MOVE TO ANOTHER CITY!?"I already guess... again... this will happen.

"I actually not want, but my parent talk to me they want me life with my uncle for several years in other city..." I describe everything I know why I suddenly move.

"B-but... when you will go?"she was look at me with sad expression.

"This night..."I reply with non expression, but in my heart I sad too.

"So... it's last time we look face to face?"I didn't know why she was 180 degree change when I tell her I was move.

I didn't want she was sad, so I look at her and hold her hand then say, "Maybe this is last time for this years, but if we believe god we can meet again... maybe god will hear our hope..."

She was hold my hand too and start say, "Well, I actually want to see you everyday because you are same like me..."

"Same? We're different dude..."I didn't know why she say we are same.

"I know, I just feel we same social..."Oh, I get it now.

I just look at my watch and say, " Well, maybe this time we can say 'see you again' because my uncle already wait me."

She was not hold my hand anymore but she look at BoBoiBoy costume that I give, "Well, this will be a thing that make me remember you... maybe you should take this too..." and her hand hold a drawing brush.

"Drawing brush?"I asking.

"I buy it in this place for you, you can write my and your name with this..."and that drawing brush is moving to my hand.

"Thanks... and see you again..."I was walking away from her because my uncle in this time was already wait me.

"See you... again..."she was look me walking away with straight eye.

I already walking away from her... but I still can hear she was talking with someone.

"Wah... So cute... he give you his costume about my friend"say someone that familiar.

"Yeah, he can be cu-"she was stopping when look who is say that, " OMG! IT'S REALLY YOU YAYA!?"

"Yeah, it's me... Yaya..."say someone that I guess named Yaya.

"An-and Bo-BoiBoy too?"

"Hello! I'm BoBoiBoy! Earth Super Hero!"Oh, didn't know BoBoiBoy in there too.

"Bo-Boi-Boy... Au-to-graph... please!"I didn't know my friend was nervous.

Well, afterthat I didn't hear anything because I already walking from them far away. But the last thing I heard from my friend is she being nervous, I didn't know my thinking is true... but I guess my friend was falling in love to BoBoiBoy... well, I dunno why I feel heartbroken... maybe I'm falling in love to my friend... and maybe this is why I envy to BoBoiBoy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **WHAT THE HECK I'M WRITING!? WHY THIS IS LIKE BOBOIBOY IS ENEMY!? WHAT WRONG WITH ME UNTILL I WRITE THIS!?**

 **My OC: Wow, wow, wow... calm down author...**

 **Huh, ok.. I'm calm down... but why you in here?**

 **My OC: Well, I was your OC and OC you use in here was look like me...**

 **Hahaha... sorry... actually red cap and black jacket had meaning in this story, but I forget what.**

 **My OC: Huh, I forgive it... but you know? I wear red cap and black jacket too...**

 **The right is 'you wear red cap and grey-black jacket'.**

 **My OC: Almost same with main character in this story.**

 **Huh, whatever... btw, reader... please review, fav or follow.**


End file.
